Under The Influence
by Sovrani
Summary: After Julius dies, Holly and Artemis go back to Fowl Manor and have a few drinks. -A tad dirty, but no details. New chapter added OMGSRSLY?NOWAYY!-
1. Under The Influence

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, I just borrow them and torture them.

**A/N: **I got the title because I was looking for another word for drunk, and my computer thesaurus said "Under The Influence." One of those ideas that come to you, and you just feel like writing it. It's a little smutty, but it won't go into details, I promise. Please review.

* * *

**Under The Influence**

Holly, Artemis and Butler returned to Fowl Manor feeling depressed and tired. Artemis flopped down on one of the couches, and opposite him, Holly did the same. After sitting in silence Butler spoke up.

'Would either of you like a drink?'

'Yes please,' said Holly, putting a hand over her eyes.

'Tea? Coffee?'

'Do you have anything stronger?' Holly asked, scratching her head.

Butler looked taken aback. 'We have wine, vodka, champagne. Perhaps a gin and tonic?'

'Wine,' she replied sitting up a little.

Artemis looked at her. 'You're not meant to drink alcohol with Mud Men.'

'I can drink what I want with who I want,' Holly said. 'They can't stop me.'

Butler nodded. 'Artemis? Anything for you?'

'I'll have the same,' Artemis said. He liked wine, he enjoyed the taste.

Butler left the room and returned with a bottle of red wine and two glasses. Holly eagerly snatched hers up, poured them both generous amounts and drained her glass in one.

Artemis stared at her, wide eyed. 'Do you often do this?'

'Whenever I feel depressed, yes,' said Holly, pouring herself a second glass. 'It's soothing, but now I have someone to drink with.' She gave him a slightly wobbly grin and raised her glass. 'Cheers,' she said.

'Cheers,' Artemis replied, clinking glasses with her. Holly drained her glass again and hiccupped.

* * *

Around four glasses later, Holly started acting a little strange.

'You know,' she said, her words slightly slurred, 'Julius was like a father to me. And he's dead now.'

Only on his second glass of the evening, Artemis nodded, uncertain of what to expect.

'My real dad was in the LEP too,' she continued, sipping her wine. 'He died in an accident. I was never really sure what happened, but it really sucks that he's dead. He would have liked Julius, but he's dead too.' Suddenly she giggled. 'Hey, maybe they'll meet up in heaven?' she giggled harder.

'Yes,' said Artemis, 'that would be amusing. Holly, I think you've had enough to drink.'

'Nonsense!' she drained her glass, and poured herself another, as if to prove a point. 'I'm still sober!' Artemis had to note that her hand was fairly steady as she raised the glass to her lips.

'I still think you should stop drinking,' Artemis said, reaching out for the bottle, which was half empty. Holly tightened her grip on the neck of the bottle.

'No, just a few more, I'm not driving home tonight, Arty.' She giggled, for reasons unknown.

Knowing he would regret this, Artemis released the bottle and sipped at his own wine.

* * *

Holly had started singing. She had a good voice, Artemis decided, though she would sound better if she stopped hiccoughing and slurring her words.

'That's it, Holly,' Artemis said, tugging the bottle away from her before she could react. 'No more. You're going to have a huge headache in the morning.'

Holly pouted. 'Please? Just one more?'

'No,' he said forcefully. 'That's what you said two glasses ago. You can finish that one and then go to bed.'

Holly drained the glass and wiped the back of her mouth. She stood from the table and stumbled to the door. Artemis walked over to her.

'Do you need a hand?' he asked.

'No,' Holly started up the stairs, wobbling slightly but, granted, in a straight line. She tripped over one of the stairs and fell about laughing.

Artemis caught her arm. 'Let me help you to your room.' He felt ridiculous, like he was a butler or maid. Holly gave in and allowed herself to be escorted to her room.

Artemis left her at the door, and as he retreated to his own bedroom he saw Holly waving to him.

'Nighty night, Arty. Don't let the bed bugs bite!'

* * *

Artemis lay back on his bed, his hands covering his eyes. He groaned. An intoxicated Holly wasn't easy to deal with. Certainly, Butler could restrain her if she tried to hurt anyone, but she was being rather loud and embarrassing. He could only hope that fairy hangovers were the same as human ones, and she would wake up with a migraine and be quiet for most of the day. He was suddenly aware of the door creaking open.

Artemis sat up, blinking. Holly was wearing a semi-transparent EXTREMELY short nightgown, and was chewing her lip.

'Holly, what-' Artemis began, but he couldn't finish, for Holly was suddenly straddling him and she had her tongue in his mouth.

Artemis pulled away the best he could. 'Holly, you're _drunk_.'

'That doesn't matter, does it?' she said as she started unbuttoning his shirt. 'I've been told I'm better when I'm drunk. When was the last time you got laid?'

'Holly, I'm fourteen. Now _get off_ me.' Artemis tried to push her off, but was surprised that he couldn't.

'Holly!' she had started tugging at his pants. She looked at him and pouted.

'Don't you want me?' she asked.

'Yes,' said Artemis, but when he saw her face he changed his mind. 'I mean, no. Well, maybe, but not like this!'

'Why not like this?'

'Because you're drunk, and I don't want to take advantage of you.'

'You're not taking advantage of me.'

'You could say that, and I would agree with you. I'm the one being taken advantage of here,' Artemis said, squirming slightly. To his extreme discomfort, his hips ground against hers.

Holly looked at him with a triumphant look on her face. 'You _do_ want me!' she grinned and pulled his shirt off.

Artemis shut his eyes and begged that this was a bad dream, that he had already fallen asleep and was having a nightmare. You have to feel sorry for him.

Above him, Holly was tracing circles on his chest. Her every touch made him tremble, and when she moved her hands to his lower regions he gasped out loud.

'Holly, stop that right now!'

Her head snapped up.

'You can't tell me that you don't want this,' she said.

'I'm telling you now,' Artemis attempted to wriggle out from underneath her, but to no avail.

Artemis' shirt lay discarded on the floor, and Holly unbuckled his belt.

'Holly, I'm telling you to stop right now,' Artemis gritted his teeth. _Why on Earth can't I push her off?_ he thought desperately.

Holly sighed and pulled his belt off.

'I'm sorry about this,' she said, and bound his wrists with it. 'But you're squirming too much, it'll be uncomfortable for me.'

'For you?' Artemis asked incredulously. 'What about me? I'm a minor, Holly, it's against the law for you to do this.'

'You told me you wanted me,' Said Holly' pausing with what she was doing to look at him. 'Isn't that all that matters?'

'I've changed my mind,' Artemis said, tugging at the garment preventing him from using his hands. 'I don't want you.'

Holly looked unhappy, and for a moment Artemis was pitiful, before his common sense returned.

'Please?' she asked sadly.

'No,' Artemis replied firmly.

Then Holly's hand moved and Artemis found himself moaning.

Holly smiled and Artemis felt like slapping himself, had his hands not been tied.

Her hand moved again and Artemis clenched his eyes shut, willing himself not to speak. He didn't need to, because Holly's tongue was in his mouth again, then she was dropping kisses along his chest. As much as Artemis hated to admit it, the experience was rather exhilarating.

But then Holly tugged his pants off and it got worse.

'Holly,' Artemis said seriously, 'I don't want you to do this.'

'Then why were you kissing me back before?'

'Because...' Artemis drifted off. Why _had_ he?

'That's not the point Holly,' Artemis replied, 'the point is, I'm just a child and I don't want you to do this. Maybe when I'm older.' Or maybe not.

Holly's lip trembled, and a single tear dropped one of her hazel eyes.

'Don't you love me?' she asked.

'No,' as much as it was untrue, Artemis had to say it.

'Then I'll _make you_ love me,' said Holly, and started massaging him again.

'Holly, no!' with a burst of strength, Artemis pulled his hands out from the belt and pushed her off and onto the floor. Holly wasn't going to give up that easily. She grabbed him around the knees, causing him to trip over. She pushed him down on the floor and another few tears rolled down her cheeks.

'Why don't you love me?' she sobbed.

Artemis struggled against her as her hands moved downwards again. 'Because I don't like you doing this!' he managed to flip her over, and he suddenly realised that she wasn't wearing underwear.

'Why, Artemis? Why?' Holly shrieked, just as the door opened.

Juliet stood in the doorway, stiff with shock. She had obviously heard what had happened to Julius and had returned for a visit. How she had reclaimed her memories were unknown to him.

The part of Artemis' brain that was still thinking rationally took a moment to asses what this scene could mean. Holly was sprawled on the floor, in a skimpy, semi-transparent nightgown, with tears rolling down her face. And he, Artemis Fowl the second, was leaning over her, dressed in nothing but his boxers. This certainly didn't look like anything innocent, it looked as though...

'Juliet,' he rasped, 'this isn't what it looks like.'

Juliet didn't hear him, or pretended not to, because she slapped him around the face and pulled him off the elf.

'How dare you!' she shrieked, her eyes flashing dangerously. 'She's _drunk_! I thought you knew better than to take advantage of her! How could you do that? I ought to report you for attempted rape!'

'But I didn't...' Artemis tried to say, but Juliet slapped him again.

'You just shut up! Don't even try to play the victim here, I'll be dealing with you later!'

And with that, Juliet led a trembling Holly out of the room, shooting Artemis a deadly glare as she shut the door.

Artemis sat down on his bed, staring blankly at the wall before he simply went to sleep, hoping that Holly would remember nothing of this in the morning.

* * *

**A/N: **Good? Bad? Give up writing to work as a cashier at a supermarket? You tell me, and point out any spelling or grammar mistakes.

Sovrani


	2. The Morning After

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. As usual.

**A/N:** Due to popular demand, I have written up another chapter.

* * *

**The Morning After**

Artemis opened his eyes. Sun was streaming in through the window, and he could hear the sounds of footsteps in the hallway and voices coming from downstairs. He just lay there, staring at the ceiling, wondering why the feeling of uneasiness had settled into the wall of his stomach.

As he dragged himself out of bed, his eyes lingered momentarily on his belt lying on the floor. Normally Artemis would put most of his clothes away when he changed, but he vividly remembered having a few drinks with Holly last night. Shrugging the discomfort away, Artemis dressed and went downstairs.

He passed Juliet on the way to the kitchen. She shot him a dirty look, but said nothing. Artemis wondered why, and did not return the gesture.

It was only when he reached the kitchen and spotted Holly face down on the benchtop when he remembered what had happened.

Artemis clapped a hand over his mouth and felt colour rise in his cheeks. Thankfully, the elf remained slumped over the kitchen counter with her hands over her head, and did not appear to hear him.

Artemis let his hand drop from his mouth and started towards the door. At this point, karma decided it had given Artemis a little too much free reign and caused him to bump into a frying pan handle that was protruding over the edge of the counter.

The frying pan was only nudged, and hardly moved, and this hardly made a sound, but fairies have sensitive hearing and Holly's head snapped up.

Her eyes were bloodshot and her hair was tousled, she squinted at him as though he was unrecognised, and when she spoke her voice was husky.

'Artemis?'

Artemis forced himself to remain calm. 'Yes, it's me.'

Holly gave a weak smile. 'I thought so, but I wasn't sure. I can't see very well being… the way I am.' She rubbed her eyes and frowned. 'Just how much did I drink last night?'

Artemis guessed that, due to her lack of hostility toward him, she had been far too drunk to remember anything. And for this he was inwardly thankful.

'More than enough. Luckily your magic will be able to heal your failing liver,' he told her.

Holly cracked a smile, and put her hands to her head.

Artemis sat down, concern sliding onto his features. 'Hangover?'

Holly nodded, rubbing her temples. 'That's one thing fairy magic can't fix. I'll be OK in a couple of hours.'

At that moment, Juliet entered the kitchen, carrying in a stack of plates and glasses.

'Ah, Juliet,' Artemis said, hoping that Juliet had forgiven him. 'Holly has a headache. Could you possibly get her a painkiller?'

Juliet glared at him coldly. 'Sure.'

Artemis sighed. Not forgiven then.

* * *

At lunch, Holly picked through a light salad, eating very little.

'Not hungry, Holly?' Artemis asked, still keeping his distance.

'No. Too much wine last night,' Holly said, frowning down at her lettuce as though it had personally offended her. 'I'm never drinking again.'

'That's what they all say,' Artemis said with a smile, getting up and putting his bowl in the sink.

Holly was still frowning. She rubbed her temples. 'You know, it's the strangest thing…'

Artemis stopped in his tracks. 'What's strange?'

'Last night,' Holly said slowly. 'I can't remember much. Everything's fuzzy. But this morning, I found this… lacy little negligee sitting on the floor.'

Artemis immediately felt his heart rate increase. He knew exactly which negligee she was talking about. Its image was permanently burned into the soft tissue of his brain.

Holly laughed softly. 'I can't remember putting it on… or taking it off, for that matter.'

'Hmm, how about that?' Artemis said quickly, determined to escape from the room. 'Well, I – uh, I've got some work to do.'

'Sure,' said Holly. 'I'll come visit you later, okay?'

Artemis didn't reply, more concerned about escaping to his study.

He sat down heavily at his desk and started up his computer. It was true, he had work to do, but his mind was so filled with images of Holly in her negligee that it made it completely impossible for him to think rationally.

'Knock, knock,' Holly said, knocking on the door.

Artemis tensed visibly as Holly walked over and flopped into a chair. 'What're you doing?' she asked.

Artemis stumbled to come up with an excuse. 'Solving some universal equations. Boring, really.'

Holly looked at him suspiciously. 'Are you okay?'

'Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be okay?'

'You just admitted that solving universal equations was boring.'

Artemis cursed internally. Holly was observant, even when hung over. 'I meant for you,' he said quickly. 'I find universal equations very enlightening.'

Holly's head was pounding too hard for her to argue. 'Whatever, Mud Boy.'

Artemis paused with his fingers over the keyboard, glancing quickly at Holly. There was a sudden image in his head of her wearing her semi-transparent nightgown, and he made a strangled noise in his throat.

She looked at him strangely. 'Something's up. Tell me, won't you?'

'No, I'm fine, lacy – _Holly_,' Artemis gave himself a mental lecture on watching his tongue.

Holly was quick to catch on. 'Lacy?'

'Sorry, my mind was on something else.'

'What on Earth could you have been thinking about that made "Lacy" come out of your mouth?'

'Nothing,' Artemis felt sweat forming at his hairline. As much as he reminded himself that his feelings for the elf were nothing more than platonic, the image of her slipping out of he negligee had him thinking otherwise. 'Damn hormones.'

Holly laughed, and Artemis realised with a sinking feeling of dread that he had voiced his thought aloud.

'Hormones?' Holly asked incredulously. 'Is that what this is all about? Artemis, you could have just told me.'

Artemis had given up, covering his face with his hands, his cheeks burning. 'Holly…'

'You were thinking about my lacy negligee, weren't you? That's why you ran off,' Holly mused. 'Honestly Artemis, it's natural to be thinking about things like that. It's okay to be imagining me in some revealing black lacy thing. A bit disturbing, mind you, but it's normal to be imagining - '

'I don't _have_ to imagine,' Artemis said suddenly. 'That's what's making things so difficult!'

Holly's voice cracked. 'What?'

'Think about it, Holly.'

And Holly thought about it. She thought about Artemis' comments concerning _imagining_. She thought about the negligee and why she couldn't remember putting it on or taking it off. Then she thought about her hangover and exactly how much wine she'd had, and everything came rushing back. Realisation crashed into her mind like a tsunami.

Predictably, Holly's face turned redder than a tomato. 'Oh.'

'Yes, Holly. _Oh_ just about sums everything up,' Artemis said, spitting sarcasm through clenched teeth.

Holly was silent for a long time, and Artemis could swear he could feel the heat radiating off her cheeks. Then Holly took a long, deep breath.

'I'm sorry,' she said softly.

Artemis looked up. 'Sorry?' he repeated. 'What for?'

Holly scratched her neck. 'I don't know. Corrupting your innocence?'

Artemis shrugged. 'It had to happen sooner or later, I suppose.'

'Yeah, but with me?'

'I should have hoped not. I suppose this is just the way things are.'

Artemis looked up at her, managing to look her in the eye. 'You're taking this very calmly,' he told her. 'I would have expected more screaming.'

Holly sighed 'I'm trying to hold it in.'

'Please, don't let me get in your way,' Artemis encouraged.

Holly nodded once, then she stood from the chair and crossed the room until she reached a cupboard. She opened the door and stepped inside. In the next few minutes that followed was a steady stream of swear words, in all languages, slightly muffled by the cupboard doors.

Holly stepped out of the cupboard, red in the face but looking much calmer. She reclaimed her seat in front of Artemis. 'I feel better now,' she told him.

'I'm sorry I had to see you like that, Holly,' Artemis said. 'Nobody was to blame, but I sincerely apologise. I thought I could fight you off or make you see reason. You proved me wrong.'

'I forgive you,' Holly nodded. 'I'm sorry for hitting the wine so hard.'

Artemis smiled. 'You are forgiven. Now, before we put all this behind us, I was wondering if you could explain all of this to Juliet. She thought I was, eh… taking advantage of your drunken state.'

Holly shook her head. 'No.'

Artemis paled. 'What do you mean?'

'I have a better idea,' Holly said with a smile.

The Fowl heir was intrigued. 'I'm open to options.'

Holly stood from her chair and headed for the door. 'I'm going to call Foaly and see if he can perform a quick blanket wipe for all three of us. Just from about eleven last night onwards. I don't know about you, but I personally think that all of us are better off forgetting.'

And though Artemis nodded, he was slightly disappointed. He had been hoping to keep that particular image of Holly in his head, filed away until it may or may not be needed in the future. But he figured that Holly was right; it was one thing better off forgotten, no matter how transparent the nightgown had been.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N:** God, I got this started MONTHS ago, but I've only just got around to finishing it. I'm sorry it's taken so long, but I hope this wrapped things up.

Obviously, some people were expecting a steamy Holly/Artemis scene, but I had to spoil things for them. Arty is fourteen! _Fourteen!_ His young, innocent mind isn't ready to be tainted. At least not yet, at any rate… -smiles suggestively and thinks of the next AF book-

Anyway, review and you get muffins!


End file.
